Kirei Yuki From this moment on sonfic
by Aurora of the Silver Jewel
Summary: It has started to snow, and Kakashi has Iruka to have dinner at his place. What is in store for Iruka . KakaIru.


I don't own Naruto

Yuki? At this time of the year? Oh well it's enchanting. I was sitting in the school. Konohamaru was with his friends. Playing more than studying. I was grading papers when I saw the yuki. I started imagining Kakashi covered in it. Oh brother.. At least I'm good at hiding my emotions from my class. Otherwise I'd get teased, to hell and back. Jeez what time is it? The clock says gogo sanji nijyugofun… AAH they have five minutes before they leave. "Alright class, you have 5 minutes. Turn in your work as soon as you do that you can leave." 

__

I do swear that I'll always be there.   
I'd give anything, and everything. And I will always care.   
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow. 

And thank Kami for that. I drag a basket onto the desk for them. Continuing to grade papers as they leave. Great more papers. Oh well. I finish at forty after three. That was quick. Shuffling and putting things away in my bag. I walk out. The yuki crunches under my feet. Suddenly the object of my affection has his back to me. Talking to his students. Kneeling over, I gather some yuki, into a yukidama. I smile brightly as I chuck it at Kakashi's head, and quickly gathering another one. 

I tossed it just before the first one came into contact with the 'one-eyed' man's head. It was hilarious when it hit the back of his head. He jerked forward and turned quickly only to be greeted with the second one… right in his face! I thought he would have dodged it. I suppose he was paying too much attention to the three genin's. Naruto was laughing his behind off. Sakura was laughing but wasn't rolling on the ground. Sasuke… well still unemotional as usual. 

I noticed that Kakashi was sitting in and on the yuki. Oh dammit…. He was gorgeous with the yuki on and around him. I snickered at the dazed, and yuki covered face. Quickly I made another one and pitched it at his face. It thumped him in the face again. I just had to laugh. "WHAT the _hell_ happened?!" Falling over in laughter I heard Naruto laugh harder too. He found this just as amusing as I did. For some odd reason none of them had noticed me. Sitting up, Kakashi was still sitting there. Finally standing I walk over. Seems that Naruto got over his own laughter since he got up. "IRUKA-SENSEI!!" 

"GAH!" He lunged at me and grasped my waist. "It's nice to see you too, Naruto." That bum, hasn't even gotten off his duff. "Naruto please let go." He might be 13ish but he acts like a much younger kid. He let me go. I sent my hand out. "Need help Kakashi-san?" He smiled… I think. 

__

For better for worse, I will love you   
With every beat of my heart.) 

DAMN that mask. He takes my hand and I pull him up. "What caused you to fall down? Two yukidama's in the face and one hitting you in the back of the head?" Kakashi's one eye widened quite a bit. "You… you." I took a step back, ready to bolt if he attacked. "LITTLE STINKER!" Kakashi shouted as he took a hold of me in his arms. In a hug. "Wasn't… expecting that.." 

"Always expect the unexpected!" A gently smile came to my face. "I guess your right." 

"Alright you three scram!" I blinked at Kakashi's anxious tone. Sasuke turned and walked away. Naruto shrugged and have a thumbs up to what was left people standing here. I think it was type of victory thing, he too then walked away. Sakura smiled and waved at us. "Later Sakura." Kakashi spoke as I waved at her. When she was gone, I heard "Iruka?" quirking up my eyebrow, I silently asked 'hm?' "Would you join me for dinner? My place?" I blushed…. Was I wearing a SIGN that said. 'OO Take me to your house, for dinner. Just because and I have a HUGE Crush on you.'? Because I really wanted to be with this man. Did I say crush… I meant to say that I'm MADLY in love with you. And since he asked me I was blushing heavily… since he did ask me on a date…. Sorta. "I- I'd love to, Kakashi-san." His gray-blue eye took a happy curve. "Good. Be at my place around…." His eye wandered as he thought. "say go-ji?" The mirth on my face couldn't be hidden. "Hai. Go-ji it is." Kakashi finally lets me go. "I'll see you then. Iruka-kun" 

He went on his merry way. While I stood there stunned… kun? He liked as a friend.. That's always a good sign. Well I have about an hour. And I know where he lives, which is a very good thing. Hopping to, I quickly make my way to my home. When I get there I dump my stuff on to the floor and throw myself into a quick shower. I would do just about 'anything' for the man. I swear I'm insane, to love him so much. Even though his a uninhibited pervert, a slacker, and a rouge by all means. Thinking about it while drying off.. He's also a lair. A _very _good one at that. 

I only hope during dinner the doesn't pull out Icha Icha Paradaisu.. Or I'll wrap my fingers around that attractive slim throat of his and squeeze. 

__

From this moment life has begun   
From this moment you are the one   
Right beside you is where I belong   
From this moment on 

From this moment I have been blessed   


I get dressed as I normally would dress. Put my hair up in it's bushy pony-tail. And leave it at that. I don't feel like putting on my hitai-ate headband. So I'll just leave it at home. Looking at the clock I see I got about an half an hour before I'm suppose to be at Kakashi's house. He better be there… My eyes lower in annoyance since that man is usually late for _everything._ I guess I better get myself over there, before I start picking up his bad customs. As I walk I begin to wonder… 

How humorous it be if anyone know my affection towards the lazy Jounin. They'd say 'how can a respectable, honest, responsible Gakko sensei Chunin like yourself, have something for a idle, lying son of a bitch lecher, jounin like Kakashi?' The way I would respond would be a small laugh and say 'there's more to him than just that.' which there is. Even though he's a lecher. He's incredible sweet, and generous when he's not being a perverted idiot. He's been like that since I've known him. I was young, but when I fell he was there to help me up. He was someone to talk to after my parents died. It was comforting. Even though he wasn't there all the time. 

Kakashi and Naruto and similar.. In ways. Those two are the sweetest people in the world when they _want_ to be. But when they don't they are the most annoying people I know. But I'm use to it and I care about them both. Well I love them both but in different ways. Kakashi well I love him to the point where I want him to screw me. Naruto is more of brotherly love, since technically I'm the only family he has. Maybe not actual family but family none the less. Standing in the cold air, I stare at Kakashi's apartment. It's gonna be hard not to stare at him. A sly smile crosses my face. 

__

I live only for your happiness   
And for your love I'd give my last breath   
From this moment on 

I give my hand to you with all my heart   
I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start   
You and I will never be apart   
My dreams came true because of you 

I glide up to his door, looking at my watch, I sigh. Good I'm a little early. I knock waiting for the bum to open the door. Scarily the door swings wide up, and a gloved hand heaves me in. "Iruka-kun, welcome to my dwelling." Panting I nodded. Damn you Kakashi, you scared me half to death. "I'm not too _early _I hope." hitting at that _he_ should be early every so often. The mirth in that eye told me 'I'm not ever going to be_ early_ for my students.' At least some of the things he's thinking can still be seen in his eye. Since I can't see his god damned face. I _hate _that mask. "Sooo what did you make. Kakashi-san?" He seemed to grin at me. "Oh nothing too complicated, Iruka-kun." I rolled my eyes, in slight amusement. "Complicated.. Right."

The amused man dragged me into the kitchen where dinner was ready. "Wow….. I'm surprised that you can cook." He looked at me with mock hurt. "Now that was mean Iruka-kun." Shrugging, I smile. "Too bad." I said teasingly. He pretended to pout. This is fun, getting to tease him. Without getting teased myself. Looking at the table, I see rice, ramen I chuckle at that. And a few other things. At least there isn't sake. I'm sure Kakashi would make me drink, if there was any. "Come, come. Sit." he waved at me. Chuckling I sat down. I think he had a rouge grin hidden under that mask of his. At least until he sat down. It was then he seemed to be thinking rather hard.. Which as _very _unlike him. 

__

From this moment as long as I live   
I will love you, I promise you this 

As I ate we started talking. I wanted to get his mind off of what he was thinking so seriously about. Him being serious…. I think that would be only reserved for battle, other than that it doesn't really suite him. I didn't know he could eat that fast either. I guess he didn't want to show his face to me. Oh well I'll get over it. I'm amazed that he can actually cook well. He's almost as good as me. I grin once I get my fill. "Surprisingly, that was very good Kakashi-san. Thank you." 

"Hey! Was that an insult Iruka-kun?" I laughed at the humor in his voice. I started to lean back in the chair. And as if on cue, the chair fell over backwards and landed on the floor. "FUCK." I swore. 

Kakashi was over me. And his eye held bemusement since I barely ever swore openly, and foul. "Daijoubu ka" As I tried to get up from my position on the floor, I managed. "I'll be alright." But right now my stinkin back hurts like hell. Oh damn.. I can't seem to get up. "Need help Iruka-kun?" I nodded ruefully. Dammit how embarrassing. Instead of offering me a hand. He picks me up. "wha?" He didn't answer and took me to his living room and set me down, on his couch. "A-arigato gozaimasu." He cheerfully smiled. "Douitashimashite." Great now my back hurts.. I can't even move…. Well I can't move a lot. "Are you sure your going to be alright?" obvious worry was in his voice. "I think so." By the way he was looking at me… I don't think that was enough. 

"You stay right there. Don't you dare get up." He threatened. Hell I wouldn't want to get up.. Even if I wanted to. He went off to get something. Maybe a pillow for my aching back.. Yeah right. I must have hit the floor to hard when I fell over.. And the chair I was sitting in didn't help any. I stayed where I had been instructed to stay. It felt like forever until the beatnik decided to come back. "Feeling better?" 

"A little. I still have some pain in my back." Kakashi seemed to growl. At what I don't know. I see a resemblance to him and his summoned dog Pakkun. Both idle, and have half-lidded eyes all the time. And their minds tended to wander from the main track. 

In one motion he flipped me over on to my back and took off my flask jacket. JUST WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING?! It was then I felt his gently hands on my back. As if trying to take away the pain from my back. It was soothing, I small smile appeared on my face. It felt really good. A soft moan escaped my lips. My back was now starting to feel better. He's good at massage. "Domo arigato Kaka-" What the? Did he just kiss the back of my neck? I'm feeling that I just got aroused… "Na-nani?" A snicker escaped from Kakashi's lips. "What is the matter, Iruka-kun?" I licked my lips. "N-nothing." His snicker turned into more of chuckle. "You're a bad liar Iruka-kun." I know I'm in love with him but right now I hate him. He flopped me onto my back which thankfully didn't hurt anymore. 

"Now now Iruka-kun. I'm not going to hurt you." That wasn't exactly what I was afraid of. Kakashi lowered his head, and placed a kiss on my neck. Ack… okay I'm aroused. "NA-NANIO KAKASHI?" That infuriating man only smiled. He _nuzzled me_… oh god…. Does he even know what the _hell_ he's doing to me? "Iruka-kun?" Forcing something out of my mouth I spoke. "Hai?"

He grinned in a certain way.. That my heart thumped… hard. His hand went up, and pulled down that annoying mask. I knew my eyes were bulging out of my head. Dammit he was stunning. "Watashi wa anata wo Ashitemasu." OH kami help me. I didn't think he… Before I can do or say _anything. _he turns from me. "Forget I said that." I get up, and wrap my arms around his shoulders. "I can't. Watashi mo anata wo Ashitemasu." I lightly kiss his ear and run. I just want to have a little of my own fun before his inner pervert takes a hold of me. I know he's following me, with the biggest grin on his face. I managed to get to the forest before he caught me. He held me down in the snow, for awhile. Being chased was most invigorating. He flipped me over. I saw he had a blanket in hand. "Were you planning this Hatake Kakashi?" Clearly seeing the grin on his face. "Sorta. I you didn't like me like that, we would have talked. But if you did… I sure as hell wasn't ready to chase after you and take you in the yuki!" I blushed a deep red. Oh well, It's nice out here… and with him I don't think I'll even feel cold. 

__

There is nothing I wouldn't give   
From this moment on 

You're the reason I believe in love   
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above   
All we need is just the two of us   


I looked on as he laid out the blanket. So tender his touch was as he picked me up and laid me on it. "Ready to say goodbye to your virginity?" With a chuckle, I nodded. In a swift stroke he took out my hair. Don't know why he did but he did. He started kissing my neck, softly. Oddly enough I giggled a little. I felt his smile against my skin. "Kawaii Iruka" I blushes as he takes off my top. "Lovely caramel skin you have." I blushed harder has his hands ran down my chest. The jounin started kissing down from there, and it was heavenly. I closed my eyes and he kissed _every _inch of my chest. Slowly and maddeningly he pulled down my pants, but in a flash so did my boxers. "No fair, Kakashi-chan! You have too many clothes on." I voiced as I started taking off his jacket. "Ohoh." 

He helped me with pulling off his shirt after I had finished with that damned jacket. "Your sure yo- mmmh" I cut him off. I wouldn't be doing this now if I wasn't ready. Kakashi laughed at my impatiens. Before I realized… he had pushed his finger into me.. With yuki mixed in. "GAH!" COLD, COLD!! Kakashi only chuckled.. At my expense. Mean bastard. I concentrated more on how cold it was than how painful it was. He thrusted his finger in and out, before I could even say more, he pushed a second one in. "Ow." 

"Breath Iruka-chan." I did so. But damn it hurt. Soon I was reduced to a being pleasured melted goo. Kakashi only smiled at me. His fingers came out, and picked up more snow. That was all I noticed. But I found out the reason why.. Once I felt a long hard, _freezing_ shaft shoved up my entrance. "AAHHH! _FUCKING_ COLD! DAMN YOU KAKASHI!" 

THAT damned infuriating man! He knew that he was going to make me a bit cold by that. Even if I swore so foul and openly, he only had that roguish grin plastered on is face. He soon started thrusting in which stopped my complaining. Again I was returned to moaning mush. God it felt good. I was near coming and I didn't even need his hand to cause it. The harder he went the more I moaned. I couldn't help it. I don't know how long it took but, when I felt his seed spill. It have me so much bliss, that I came myself. While I was panting, Kakashi pulled out and got dressed. After he was done, he wrapped me up in that blanket and took me back to his apartment, but on the way I fell asleep in his warm embrace. 

__

My dreams came true because of you 

From this moment as long as I live   
I will love you, I promise you this   
There is nothing I wouldn't give   
From this moment on   
I will love you as long as I live   
From this moment on 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yuki- snow

Kami- god

yuki dama- snowball

Go-ji- five o'clock

Icha Icha Paradaisu- come come paradise 

Gakko-school 

Sensei- for anyone who doesn't know it's teacher

Nanio- what? Duh

Gogo sanji nijyugofun- 3:25 PM. Gogo is PM San ji well duh 3 o'clock. Nijyugo-25 fun- minutes.

Douitashimashite

I screwed up. I got the Boku and the Watashi mixed up with what my teacher said about anata. At a certain age which I think is 18 boys usually don't use Boku for 'I' anymore so they use Watashi. And my teacher did say this and she's Japanese. That it is rude, when then speaker is talking to someone of a certain age to use anata, so they use there name instead. To umm I forgot her name so forgive me for that. I don't clam to know Japanese.. Very well. I kinda forgot to put a noticed that said that I was just a first year student. ^.^' and if you do want a remake please review again and ask nicely because umm your last review I found it kinda rude. If you didn't intend for it to be that way. I'm sorry I took it that way. But it is the way I took it. And I'd be very happy to put up a non-Japanese version, for you. 


End file.
